patrons_of_the_mandalafandomcom-20200213-history
Session 20
Session 20 Sunday, October 29, 2017 11:57 AM Baldric approched from the north, playing his violin as he came, with 3 Mohrgs. 3 x Mohrg Mohrg: CR 8, XP 4800; CE Medium Undead; Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +20; AC 23, touch 15, flat-footed 18 (+4 Dex, +1 dodge, +8 natural); hp 91 (14d8+28); Fort +6, Ref +10, Will +9; Immune undead traits; Speed 30 ft.; Melee 2 slams +15 (2d8+5 plus grab), tongue +10 melee touch (paralysis); SA create spawn, paralysis (1d4 minutes, DC 21); Str 21, Dex 19, Con -, Int 11, Wis 10, Cha 14; Base Atk +10, CMB +15 (+19 grapple), CMD 30 Skills and Feats: Climb +22, Perception +23, Stealth +21, Swim +19; Ability Focus (paralysis), Dodge, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Skill Focus (Perception), Spring Attack Treasure: 86 pp, 717 gp, 118 sp, 90 cp; Black Pearl (600 gp), Jasper (45 gp), Jet (120 gp), Moonstone (50 gp); Masterwork Buckler (155 gp), Masterwork Club (300 gp), Masterwork Heavy Crossbow (350 gp); Scroll of Bull's Strength (cr, 150 gp), Scroll of Detect Undead (cr, 25 gp), Scroll of Find Traps (cr, 150 gp), Scroll of Fire Breath (apg, 150 gp), Scroll of Shield of Faith (cr, 25 gp), Scroll of Spectral Hand (cr, 150 gp), Wand of Ghost Sound (cr, 375 gp), Wand of Inflict Light Wounds (cr, 750 gp), Wand of Know Direction (cr, 375 gp), Wand of Message (cr, 375 gp) (inscription provides clue to function), Wand of True Strike (cr, 750 gp); hoard total 6484 gp 7 sp From …they get an invite to parley with Balrdric… Dylan negotiated a "deal" with him: Within the Deadlands the servants of Petru will oppose the Ash Giants and the Serpent Folk, and will be open to a potential future ask of help against them. They will also forgo converting any Serpent Folk into undead. They will also avoid Khina. They will also avoid the Vault. The will also give the party safe passage through the Deadlands. In return, the party shall not attack or molest or hinder the force of Petru. They will also no longer support the Novian League militarily or financially. The party will have no dealings with Alexius, beyond those directly pertaining to the eradication of the Ash Giants and Serpent Folk. If however Edmond were to witness any actions outside the Deadlands committed by the forces of Petru that oppose the precepts of Belios, then the treaty will be reopened for negotiation. This would include the abduction of people into the Deadlands. Llweyln told Dylan about the 12 Wardens and said he might have what it takes, if he takes the Trials. They interrogated a Serpent Folk infiltrator who was caught entering Khina because of the new protocols they set ups. He told them most of the legend of their gods and about the war below before he died. Noah teleported to Fort Hastaan to learn more about the wars. They turned the Amazon warrior back from stone to flesh. Her name is Mistress Commander Drusilla. She led a battalion out from the city of Rohesia to fight the Serpent Folk. They raided an Ash Giant slave farm, freeing the slaves and slaying the giant.